Itachi's Family, Sasuke's Burden
by Deida
Summary: Itachi's love life until his death. What Sasuke does after his brother's death....Writen before chapter 400.


Itachi Uchiha, not a name to be taken lightly. A psychopathic murderer. An attractive youth. A sadistic masochist. A lonely soul. All these things are him. Yet I still love him. Maybe it's just that I find murder and such fascinating. Maybe it's the fact that we're both sadistic masochists. Maybe it's my caring heart. Or maybe it's something else entirely.

My name is Ai Hanakaze, and this is my story. I'm an average kunochi from Konoha, nothing special about me. The only thing worth mentioning of my ninja skills is my genjutsu and taijutsu. Even at a young age, people compared me to Itachi Uchiha, who is a year my elder. That was clearly before he killed his clan.

I first met him during his year at the academy. We spoke once or twice without reason. Whenever there were pairs, we were always a team for some unknown reason. I found out later that the reason was we were arranged to be married. I also learned that I was his closest friend outside the Uchiha. That shocked me, that deeply shocked me.

About what was roughly six months before his departure, did we become friends. When he became a jonin, we started to train together, our styles being identical. It was during taijutsu training up in the mountains. I don't exactly remember it, but we ended up in a situation that called for us to work as one. We did, and after, we laughed. It was the first time I heard him laugh or even saw a smile. We started to talk and form a connection. It was nothing to write home about though. It would be several years until we next would meet.

I had grown stronger and more lovely. I still was no model. I joined Anbu and had taken up Itachi's old post. I was on an assassination mission. I had no idea it was Itachi. I was only given location, time, and the targets target, so I knew it was a nin. In my wildest dreams, I never would have imagined it was Itachi. No one knew who my target was. If they knew, they'd have assigned a different shinobi.

I stared at the doorway the target was to walk through. I had my katana in hand and traps set. Then in he walked. I saw him and my knees buckled under me. I started to fall forever. Before I hit the ground, his name escaped my lips in a whisper. He stopped and looked me in the eye. He activated the sharingan. I was waiting for him to capture me in an illusion. But he didn't. Instead, he caught me. He held me in his arms, bridal style. A man who resembled a shark came in after him. He started to laugh loudly. Both Itachi and I were too stunned to react.

"That's a mighty fine catch. She should make an execllent prisoner! Anbu know plenty. Unless you want to kill her?"

"No! Kisame, we should keep her."

"Hm, never thought I see this day. Do whatever, I don't care."

It was strange, Itachi showed so much in only a matter of seconds. I was startled and pleased at the same time. Itachi told Kisame to take care of their mission. He told him he'd watch over me. Kisame listened to him without fear. We sat in in a nice hotel room. I sat on the floor and stared at him. He sat on the bed and stared back at me.

"Ai, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a mission...A mission to kill you. Only, I had idea it was you."

"I see you've taken my place."

"I guess I have, haven't I? Itachi, where have you been?"

"In the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? But that's not what I mean."

"I figured not. I can't save you. Not now at least. You must play the role of prisoner. I'll help as much as I dare."

"Do you fear them that much? But no matter."

"Ai?"

"What?"

"Sasuke...How is he?"

"So you do care."

"Well, I am his older brother."

"He's fine. Only...He has it in his head to kill you."

"He should. It figures into my plans perfectly."

"Itachi..."

I stood and walked over to him. I hugged him tightly to me. He hugged me back with hesitance. I sighed and backed away. Kisame came back in carrying a nearly dead male body. He stood in the doorway. Itachi swooped me up roughly. He kneed my ribs as he kicked out the window. He jumped to the ground. Kisame followed. Anytime I tried to speak to Itachi in front of Kisame, he ignored me entirely.

The second day I was in captivity, I thought my rib was broken. Itachi set me down to get a drink. I stepped forward and fell back down, clutching my side. I had some medical training and am able to heal basic wounds and some fractures. Only I needed a bit of help. Itachi had to lean me against a rock. He also had to help with my vest. If not for him wearing one years ago and it being simple, I'd have guessed he never removed any kind of vest. Or shirt, based on his reaction to my chest.

I checked myself out. I was fine, it was just severe bruising. I told Itachi that. He just stood there. I moved to grab my vest. He told me to leave it. I did. I also left my Anbu mask behind. He picked me up again, but gentle this time. Kisame was ahead and out of earshot. I started up a conversation with Itachi.

"So, what's to happen to me?"

"You'll be put in a prison, qustioned, and watched. And I'll visit offten, making them place you in my care, only..."

"Only what?"

"I'd have to take you."

"Take me where?"

"Take you."

"Take me where?!"

"Take you."

"You don't mean...?"

"I do."

"So all the way. I've...never done that."

"So what then?"

"I guess the only option is your plan."

"So it is."

"Thank you."

"What? I tell you that the only way to save you is to pretty much rape you, and you thank me? You are still the weirdest girl...Woman, I know."

"I'm thanking you for helping me...and...never mind. And aren't I the only woman you know?"

"Pretty much."

"Hurry it up back there!" Kisame called back to us.

Itachi carried me up a hill, to what seemed a large cave. We went inside. A group of hazy people stood waiting. For the first time in my life, I fell to the sharingan. Itachi cast an illusion to keep me there. Like I'd honestly run under my circumstances! He made it appear to be our childhood together. Need I say more?

I woke up in a cobble room with a large mirror and a chipped wooden door. I knew it was a two-way mirror. And I knew I was being watched. I figured that it was only a matter of time before Itachi came to visit me. I was right. He came in before I was about to take a quick nap. He told me that they couldn't hear us.

"Ai, I have to at least make an advance now. I need you to back away with fear."

"Ahh, OK."

Itachi walked toward me. I reluctantly stepped back. He kept walking toward me. My back hit the wall. His knee pinned me to the wall. I turned my head. He grabbed my face by the jaw. His nails dug into my flesh and drew blood. He put his mouth inches from my neck. I whispered that we shouldn't half anything. He grabbed a kuni from my boot. He dragged it along my burning cheek. The blood trickled down my face to my neck. He licked it off. I started to shudder, wanting him to continue. But he didn't. He swallowed my blood and left grinning. It was one of the most erotic moments of my life. I fell weakly to the floor.

He ignored me for a few days. Then one day, just as I was about to give up, he came in. I was laying on the floor with my eyes closed. I knew it was him by his chakra. He stood over me. My eyes fluttered open. He bent next to me and put a finger over my mouth. Then he got on top of me. My heart started to thunder against my chest as he pulled my shirt slowly up. I started to cry from anticipation. He pulled my shirt completely off, leaving my chest bare and exposed. He went down between my legs so he could remove my shorts.

Just as he reached the zipper, the door opened. A young girl about my age came in. She told us that the lair was under attack. Itachi tsked and stood up. He turned to the girl and killed her with a kunai he pulled out of his sleeve. He turned back to me. I stayed there, waiting for him. He started to walk back to me. He was stopped by another member of Anbu. He slipped away from him. The member turned to me. He threw a small blanket over me. He slung me over his shoulder. I screamed for him to release me. He did not. Instead he ran for the door. We ran from the lair. I saw Itachi kill a member of Anbu before we were gone. I screamed out for him.

"Itachi, I lo-"

I was knocked out by a rock falling from the roof. I woke up staring at a cement ceiling. I was at the Konoha Hospital. Kakashi Hatake sat next to me. He looked at me as I sat up. I hugged my knees and looked down. Aside from Itachi, Kakashi was the best friend I ever had. He knew everything, or at least the finer points.

"Ai, what exactly happend? You were at the location, inches from the target, then we lost your whereabouts. They sent me and a few others after you. We found you because of your vest and mask."

"What happened?! I found out that the target was...was..."

"Itachi?"

"Mnnh. We stood in shock, and he ended up kidnapping me in the confusion."

"But you didn't resist. Not once."

"No, but after awhile, it became impossible. They questioned me once or twice, but I clearly didn't say anything."

"But you were about to be raped, were you not?"

"No."

Kakashi sighed loudly. He got up and left the room. I wiped tears from my eyes. I stayed in the hospital for a week. The Third Hokage visited me often. He pretty much just came to steer me away from Itachi. It really didn't work. I wondered if Itachi had to deal with the same.

I was put on permanent leave from the Anbu. I was put on the strictest of probation. I had zero privacy. It was a nuisance at the least. I wanted to leave the village and see my love, but alas, I could not. I cursed everyone in the village aloud to my Anbu guard. They reported it, but nothing happened. I wished it had. I missed Itachi. I had buried my feelings so deep, they seemed forgotten. Seeing him again reminded me and made me feel alive.

After a month, I was allowed some freedom. I could venture about a mile outside the gates with a minamim of one Anbu. I could be inside with no Anbu. It was way better then I expected. Kakashi and the Third visited almost everyday. It was annoying.

One day, when I was helping Mr. Yamanaka with his flower shop, he sent me out to pick some more desert variety flowers. I went out past the forest, to the bordering towns between the Leaf and the Sand. I found many types of flowers in those towns. I collected hundreds. I was just going to skip the last town, but I heard that there was an ultra rare flower that bloomed once every ten years in this town alone. I decided to check it out.

I reached the town. The Anbu was mysteriously called away. I didn't fight it as I wanted the solitude. I got a hotel room for the flowers while I was out. I went to the bar to find out some information. I found Jiraiya, one of the legendary three. He was trying to pick up some loose woman. She snubbed him repeatedly. Jiraiya finally gave up and sat at the bar to drink himself asleep. I found no information other then dark figures lurking and that the hill that the flower grew on was their camp. I was hopeful, so I ran straight to the hill.

I reached the top of what should be called the world's steepest hill. I found that Kisame was siting with his back to me. Itachi was nowhere to be seen. I hung my head in depression. Kisame turned to me. He stood up. I motioned for him to sit back down.

"Relax, I'm here on business."

"What business? And if you want to live, you'd better honest."

"For one, if you killed me and Itachi ever found out, He'd kill you, far worse then how you killed me. And what would I stand to gain from lying to you? I was stripped from Anbu-rank and now work at a flower store. I only came here because I heard of a rare flower on this very hill."

"Fine, collect your flower, but I shall watch! Oh, and if you see Itachi, it'd be best to ignore him. The Akatsuki forbade him from seeing you."

"Fine."

I walked around. Kisame was practically breathing down my neck. I bent down to examine every flower I came to. None of them were the right one. I sighed and turned to face Kisame. I shook my head at him.

"I couldn't find it, so I'll be going now."

I walked past him. I continued on back to the inn. I guess it was a waste of time. As I neared the foothills, I slipped the rest of the way down. I slide right into the arms of Itachi. He was holding the flower I needed. He embraced me tightly. I thought my lungs would burst, but I didn't care. I wanted to push him away to save him, but I couldn't muster up the strength. I was so happy to see him again.

I hugged him back when he lessened his grip. I started to tear up on his shoulder. He shushed me gently. He led me back to my room at the inn. He was silent. It was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was angry, or if it was gentle. I could not figure it out. He opened the door to my room. We stopped in the middle of it. We looked into each others eyes. They screamed that he loved me. I'm sure that my eyes said the same.

"Ai, I've missed you so much. Holding you, smelling you, tasting you..."

Itachi gently kissed me. I'd never have guessed just how gentle he'd be. I pulled him closer to me. Itachi pulled away from me. He was stronger then me in everyway, and this proved it.

"Ai, I...We can't. I love you, but I can't...The Akatsuki threatened to kill you if they found us."

"As would the Leaf. But I can't live without you. I love you too much. Every second we're apart feels like a lifetime! I can't. Let them kill us! At least we'd be together."

"Ai, I feel the same, but you have too much to live for. I can't let you give it all up."

"But I will, just for you."

"You'd really do that?"

"Yes, I would, because I love you, Itachi Uchiha."

"Ai...Alright, let's get married."

"What?"

"I saw a small church about a block from here."

"I will marry you, if we don't burst into flame first."

"Heh, true."

Itachi smiled at me. I fully released him so we could go to the church. We ran from my room all the way to the alter. We panted heavily as we talked to the minister. His wife led me to a back room to get a dress. She also fixed up my hair. She was very chatty and annoying. She told me that this happens all the time here.

I glided slowly toward Itachi. He turned toward me. I felt so at peace, like this was natural. I felt my cheeks, among other things, burn. I was clad in a plain white dress like in which angels are depicted. My sable hair in a braid, laced with white ribbon and a scarlett rose crown. A long white veil was draped over my face. I reached a stunned Itachi, who looked absolutely handsome in a simple black suit. We held hands, and about an hour later, were married. We kissed softly. When we split, I winked at him.

"Itachi my love, I have a present for you."

I dashed at the minister. I went behind him and snapped his neck. He fell, cold and dead. His wife bent over him. I kicked her head in with a single kick with flat shoes on. I ripped the bloody parts of my dress off.

Itachi saw me in whole new light, I could tell. I grinned widely at him. He pushed me to the floor. The blood drenched me red. Itachi clambered on top of me. I smiled sweet and innocent at him. He leaned over so his mouth was by my ear.

"I lied, I have never done this."

"I must admit that I guessed that. When I thought my rib was broken and you helped, you stared. And, I too lied. I have done this, more then you'd like."

"How many?"

"Umm, truly, or an estimate?"

"If you have to estimate..."

"You still want to know?"

"Later."

I figured that would be never. It wasn't that bad. It was only 19. People. If you count each time with a person, I'd say in the thousands. But none of them mattered anymore. I was married to the love of my life. My soul mate. Wow, I really am married. Strange.

Itachi and I had long, passionate, bloody, painful sex. It was definitely one for the books. If I ever had to tell our story to our children, unlikely, I would have to wait. It would not be until their twentieth birthday that I told even a fraction of our story. Wait, am I already planning a family? Don't get me wrong, I want a family. Just not for another twenty years! But a family would be nice.

Itachi had to leave for the Akatsuki and I had to go back to the flower shop. It was only a few hours that we had to spend, but they were the best for awhile yet. I had to come up with a good story for all my cuts, scrapes, gashes, and bruises. I decided to say that I fell down the hill after a good tug that got the flower out of the ground. It might work, hopefully. Who am I trying to kid? I'm SCREWED!! Oh well, at least I got to see Itachi! That made me happy.

I arrived at Konoha at dusk, just before the sun hit the Stone Faces. I went straight to the flower store. Mr. Yamanaka was already at home with his wife and baby girl, Ino. He had given me a key in case this happened. I took out the key and unlocked the door. I freshened the flowers and prepared them to sell in the morning. I logged them all down and grabbed a broom and started to sweep. When I finished, I put the broom away. I scribbled down a quick note for the boss. I left and locked up shop.

I went to my home. I got ready for bed. But I was way too hyper to sleep. I paced around for awhile. When my legs got tired, I sat down and started to write some poetry. I wrote three poems and read them. They were the worst things I ever read. I used the fire jutsu that Itachi taught me years ago. I burned my poems. Then I burned their ashes. I laughed at my own stupidity. Half-way through the laugh, I started to yawn. I stretched and went to bed. Kakashi was in my room.

"Hello, Ai."

"Hi, Kash."

"How'd you get those?"

"Get what? These?" I pointed to my boobs, "Same as any female. I grew them."

"Badly. But that's not what I meant."

"Hey! That was mean! Plus I remember I time when you wanted 'em."

"Wanted? I thought I had?"

"In your dreams. Only my man can claim anything on me."

"Yeah, well you never let anyone close enough."

"It's too late now anyway."

"Why?"

"I met someone from a different town."

"Too bad. That's a loss for men everywhere."

"Was that supposed to be joke?"

"Yeah. Ai, on a serious note-"

"You? Serious? That I need to see!"

"Ai!"

"Alright, I'm done! Kill joy."

"Ai, how'd you get those wounds? Was it that guy?"

"What, my man? No! Not like that at least. No, these are from..." I blushed, it was awkward telling someone you used to sleep with about having sex with someone else!

"From?"

"Sex."

"That explains allot."

"In your report, can you just say it was personal?"

"Fine, but if they prob, I'm telling."

"Boyscout. Thank you, Kakashi."

"I just wish you would tell me the truth."

"I wish I could, but if you knew, you'd be in a moral conflict with yourself."

Kakashi left out of my window. I closed it frowning. My wish was true. I lay down in my bed and thought. I fell asleep and had disturbing dreams. I woke up in cold sweat. I saw that it was five in the morning. I usually sleep till five-forty. I got out bed and took a cold shower. I looked down at the floor. I got out of the shower after washing my hair.

I got dressed and ate a bowl of fruit. I packed a box of vegetables for lunch. I left after watering my plants. I went to the flower store. Mr. Yamanaka was just taking out the trash. He waved to me. I waved back and put my lunch on my small desk. Mr. Yamanaka thanked me for my suggestion of the rare flower for his wife. I told him not to worry about it. I sat at my desk and looked through flower requests. I was interrupted by Mrs. Yamanaka. She told me that all females in the village had to report in for examinations. I sighed as she led me to the hospital.

I waited for several hours untill my name was called. Mrs. Yamanaka had already finished and left. When I was finally in the room, a nurse with a clipbord stood waiting. She pushed me onto the table. It was freezing cold. She had a flashlight in her mouth. It fell out has she looked at me. She stayed like that for several seconds. When she regained movement, she told me that I was done here. Then she sent for a different nurse. I pointed at her when she came in.

"I know you! You're the baby doctor! But why...Oh...My...Fuck! No, no."

"Calm down! I need a look before we jump to conclusions."

She checked me out. She told that I was fine, it was just a false alarm. I sighed happily. I wasn't going to tell anyone about that any time soon. Not even my dear husband, Itachi. I would, but it wouldn't be an opening sentence. Unless he asked. But I doubted that that would happen.

I went back to the shop. I found Mrs. Yamanaka crying. Mr. Yamanaka was trying to cheer her up. Ino was happily coloring a picture in the other room. I nodded toward Ino. Mr. Yamanaka nodded in approval. I went over to Ino and knelt next to her. I gently asked her if she want some candy. She jumped up. I smiled and grabbed her hand. I led her out the house door so she didn't see her parents. She laughed and giggled and told me that her mommy and daddy rarely got her candy for no reason. I assured her that over time, that it was a good thing.

After the candy store, I took her to the park. I sat at the table and watched her while munching on my candied apples. She went over to a girl her age. After a few moments later, they walked over to me. I looked qustioningly at them.

"Auntie Ai?"

"What is it Ino?"

"This is my new best friend! Sakura Haruno."

"What about me?!"

"Oh, auntie!! You're too old to be my friend! Your older then dirt!"

"Ino! You should be nice! She's not that old."

"Thank you, Sakura. I'm only in my mid-teens."

"We can't count past ten yet!"

"Ino, I think we should go home now. Tell Sakura you'll see her soon."

I took Ino back home. It was quiet inside. Mr. Yamanaka told me that Mrs. Yamanaka was asleep. He put Ino to bed. Then, he sat down and we talked. He told me what was wrong with his wife. He told me that she was going to die. It was an exact copy of the rare flower, only the one I got was poisonous. He told me that she didn't blame me. Even she, an expert flower IDer, did not realize until it was too late.

I went home in shock. I found a note from Kakashi on my kitchen table. It said that he'd be over later. He wanted to know the truth. I smiled at the note. Next to it was a picture of us making faces at a cat. We were laughing so hard that day. I picked it up. I wondered what to do with it. If Itachi came here, he would be less then happy. But it was innocent between us at that point. I put the picture back. I went to my closet. I took a folder off the top of a pile of boxes. The folder was dusty and faded. I opened it and took out pictures of me and Itachi. I framed them all and placed them all over, in places that you wouldn't see them unless you were looking. Kakashi came through my kitchen window. I smiled at him after placing my last picture.

"Ai."

"Kash. So word is you wanted the truth."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well for starters, Itachi and I are married."

"That is pretty much the whole story wrapped in only five words, as only you can do."

"Yeah, but there is more."

"What?"

"I'd better start from my last mission as Anbu..."

I told him every minute detail. Every last one. He stayed quiet and was thinking things over. I awaited his verdict. He finally reached a conclusion. I waited to hear it. He got up and started to pack a few things. I looked at him. He stopped packing and told me his plan.

"Ai, you should leave the village and live in some other town."

"What?"

"A village close to your husband so you can see each other in secret."

"What about here?"

"Take only what you can carry. Leave here, and never return."

"But-"

"If you want your marriage to work, you should leave. I'll try to convince everyone here to leave you be, as a wedding present."

"Kakashi...Thank you, my friend. Good-bye, forever."

I grabbed the stuff he packed and a few other things. I hugged him. I turned my back to him. I grabbed the picture of us and gave it to him. I put my things on my back and left out my window. I ran to the forest, the easiest exit route. I ran all night to the town I got married in. Surprisingly, the village seemed laxer then before I killed the two.

I got a room at the same inn as before. I went to the tavern to get some info on Akatsuki's whereabouts. I found nothing. I went to my room after a few hours. I decided to move on in the morning. I supposed that the village knew I was gone by now. Anbu were probably on my trail at this very minute.

I woke up because I felt a hand around my waist. I turned my head slowly. I sighed happily as I saw it was only Itachi. I bowed my head and snuggled closer. I fell in the most comfortable slumber. I woke up fully to find that Itachi had ordered us breakfast. I ate my strawberries and when I finished, I spoke for the first time. Itachi finished his cherry pancakes just before I opened my mouth. He looked intently at me.

"This was perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome, but I doubt that that is all that's on your mind."

"Correct. How did you find me?"

"I have my ways."

"Which are?"

"I followed you. And I put a tracker on you. And Kakashi told me."

"So you met him?"

"Yeah. I'm lucky I married you when I did."

"What?"

"Nothing. So, I heard that there was a false alarm?"

"Do I have any privacy?"

"Not anymore."

"That's fine. And there was, but it was just that."

"That's a shame. Not only was I watching you, but I was watching my brother as well. I fear he will only see one goal finished."

"So you honestly are going to let him kill you? What about me?"

"I'm sure it will work out."

"That's what Minato said. And look at what happened to him and his family!"

"Let us change the subject. Shall we leave now to your next location? And have a little...fun?"

"So dirty! Alright. But it better be really fun."

"Now who's the dirty one?"

Itachi smirked at me. We started to pack my belongings. I left some money for the room and food. Itachi and I went out the window. We sped to a cave with a near-by spring. We put my stuff inside the cave. Itachi wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him into the wall unto the floor. We had our dirty fun. Then we fell asleep to rest our battered bodies. I woke and went to the spring. Itachi followed me and we had some more fun.

After awhile of cuddling on the ground, our feet still in the water, Itachi had to leave. I hated this time. Every time he left, it pained me. I slowly let go of him. He left after getting dressed and telling me to stay until he returned. I tried my hardest not to look at him. I didn't want him to see me cry. I got dressed and pretty much wallowed around until the moon came out.

I went out of the cave and hunted some rabbit for dinner. I came back and started a fire to cook my find. I ate in a weepy silence. I went to sleep after the fire died from the chilly fall wind. I woke up alone. I cried and repeated the previous day. Itachi came back a week later.

"It took longer then expected. I'm sorry."

Itachi took me in his arms. I let him, but I couldn't help be frosty. Itachi noticed, naturally. I looked at him sadly. I looked down at our feet. He wiped my tears away. I put my arms around his neck. He grabbed them and looked at my wrists. He saw fresh, bloody cuts. He raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you been emo?"

"I..."

"I thought you hated emos? You were even the one to stop my emo ways."

"I...missed you...And...and I can't handle being apart! Please, please, quit the Akatsuki! I beg you! I need you..."

"Ai..."

"Itachi, if you leave again...I'll...I'll...I'll kill myself."

"Ai, you have my word that I will never leave for Akatsuki again."

"Thank you, my love."

"Ai, you have to promise me something. You have to promise that you will never cut yourself intentionally, unless it is part of sex. Or there is no way out."

"I promise."

Itachi smiled and pulled me closer to him. I nuzzled him lovingly. Itachi and I had short, painful sex. We fell asleep. I woke up and started to mess with his hair. When he woke up, he kissed me. We had sex, the best yet. I went to the spring to rest and clean. My body was an inch from death. I went back to my husband, my love. He was asleep, peaceful, for once. I stared at him tenderly. Suddenly, I grabbed my stomach. I knew that I was pregnant. I smiled inward. I was very glad we made our promises when we did.

Itachi woke up. He kissed my cheek. I blushed, waiting to tell him. He moved to kiss my lips. I turned my head away. He raised an eyebrow. I blushed deeper then ever. I grabbed my stomach and looked down. I smiled down.

"Itachi...the clan,...it has been revived."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Motherly instinct and all that."

"Huh, my mother never showed much for me...But Sasuke on the other hand...Needless to say, she loathed me. The only regret of mine is Sasuke's pain."

"Honey. Don't worry, we'll be great parents!"

"Did I worry about that? I think not!"

"And who's the pregnant one here?"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing dear."

"That's what I thought."

Nine months later, just after I had the bab**ies**, but before we named them. Itachi had gone through more emotional changes then I did. It was kind of funny. We nearly broke up a thousand times. Our near death toll was double. Itachi beamed down at our six children. Two were boys. The first and last born.

"Can I name them after you and Sasuke?"

"That is unorthodox to say the least."

"Can I?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Alright, my love. Then in order of birth, they shall be named Uchiha Mandomaru, Uchiha Koai, Uchiha Sameiko, Uchiha Isaka, Uchiha Yatsuki, and Uchiha Genkeik. Any objections?"

"Not at all."

I smiled at our six lovely infants. Itachi hugged me and kissed all six heads of his children. I suddenly laughed. He raised an eyebrow. I tried and succeeded in stopping my laughter. Itachi stared at me. I smiled while I spoke.

"I guess my theory was right, the Uchiha ARE super gods, with super sperm."

"And when do you guess that?"

"The very first time I saw you naked."

"But we were only children ourselves then."

"We still are."

"Barely."

Four years later, after raising our six children and having four more, it was time. It was time for Itachi to die. For Sasuke to take his revenge. For me to become a widow. For three more children to enter their fifth month in my womb. It was time for Sasuke to have a huge burden placed on his shoulders, in the form of Itachi's family. It was planned for Sasuke to take care of us after Itachi's death. It was time.

Itachi died at Sasuke's hand. I, followed closely by my walking offspring, came into view. Sasuke held his katana against us. Seeing that I was a woman, he flinched. Then he noticed my children. He noticed my belly and sheathed his weapon. He stared coldly at us. He wobbled and fell, face down. I and my six oldest healed him. He woke up.

"Who are you?"

"Some people, especially those well brought-up, say thank-you before grilling."

"Hn."

"Tsk, he was right. I honestly hopped you had grown."

"You know me?"

"Of course!, But then again, it was several years ago. Does the Ai Hanakaze ring a bell?"

"...Wait, you were Itachi's girlfriend before..."

"Wife works better."

"Wife? You mean that you two got married? And these are your children?"

"Yes. In birth order, Mandomaru, Koai, Sameiko, Isaka, Yatsuki, Genkeik, Junnamaru, yumetko, Uko, and Ayame."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I was hoping, since you killed my husband, and their father, you could support us. Plus, if you do this, the women would stop bugging you, leaving you free to be with any man you want."

"How'd...? Fine."

Sasuke liked that idea. Plus he did feel bad about leaving her with all those children. And the clan was nicely revived. If the Uchiha was to be known for the Sharingan still, Sasuke would have to help. Sasuke felt that if he was straight, he would pursue this woman, children included. But he was not, so she was safe.

"Where are to live?"

"Well, Konoha is the best bet, for several reasons."

"I would like to see my home once again. It has been five years."

"But the question is, will we be allowed to return?"

"Don't worry, I have contacts."

"So the Sharingan IS fake!"

"Haha."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. I laughed at him. He walked over to my children. He smiled and introduced himself as 'uncle Sasuke'. My children immediately liked him. It warmed my heart. Sasuke picked up Mandomaru and put him on his shoulders after getting permission. The others grabbed at him. Sasuke smiled a warm, happy smile. Three days later, we found ourselves talking to the fifth Hokage.

"Tsk...You honestly believe that I'll let you back? Ha!"

"But I people who could-"

"Lady Fifth, it is customary to hear out a missing nin. And if we have someone to speak on our behalf, we can stay under a probationary time frame."

"How do you know that?"

"For one thing, my dearly departed husband was from here, and so was I for another."

"Ai Hanakaze? Is that you?"

"It is Ai Uchiha now."

"So you did leave for him. Romantic. And I see that the Uchiha has successfully been revived. I would hate to throw out a pregnant woman...And Kakashi said years ago that if you ever came back, he would speak on your behalf...And several would for Sasuke...Fine, you two may return."

"Thank you, Hokage."

"On an unrelated note, how is Naruto?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Tsunade threw a shuriken at the roof. Naruto fell down, at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke flashed his rare smile. Naruto jumped up and tightly embraced Sasuke. Sakura came over from the next room to see what all the noise was. Kakashi through the window. Sakura fainted from the shock of seeing Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto that is.

"Did we all miss something?"

"Well, you missed the fact that I was here, you missed that I have a family, that Sasuke and Naruto have been together since the near beginning. Or am I missing something too?"

"Ai! It's been years! Glad it worked out for you!...Well, until Itachi died."

I started to tear up. Every conscious person in the room glared at Kakashi. Sakura sat up, holding her head. She saw Sasuke. Then she saw Naruto with his arm around Sasuke. She saw me and Kakashi and fainted again. Tsunade shook her head and tskd.

"So, Ai, how long you staying?"

"I'm here for good."

"And many kids do ya have? What are their names?"

"Ten born, three on the way. Mandomaru, Koai, Sameiko, Isaka, Yatsuki, Genkeik, Junnamaru, Yumetko, Uko, and Ayame, in birth order."

"Well, now for the living arrangements. I think it fitting for all eighteen of you to live together in the Uchiha estate."

"All of us? Including Kakashi and Sakura?"

"Yes, all of you. It is your probation."

"So it's temporary?"

"That is for me to know."

"Sasuke, Naruto, In woman talk, that means no, well most of the time. It also depends on context or situation."

"Yeah, we don't mind you. You never tried to jump us, and it is the right of your children."

"Yeah. If I did try to jump anyone, it would be Kakashi."

"Still after all these years, huh?"

"But boys, even if I was to hook up with him again, it would take a year at least. "

"Talking through children...I thought you would have matured Ai."

"Big talk for one who still-"

"Innocent ears, if you forget! "

"Mommy, do we live with all these people now?"

"Yes, Koai, we do."

I smiled at my daughter. She tilted her head. My babies kicked for the first time. I smiled. Sakura woke up, again. Sasuke and Naruto whispered something to Tsunade. She looked taken aback. She nodded and smiled at them.

So Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were engaged. Sakura and Ino ended up killing themselves has the thought of Sasuke being gay was too much for them. I had my three children, Amaterasu, Haruka, and Kima. After two years, Kakashi and I were married. We quit being ninja and opened up our own book store. I continued writing the Icha-Icha series. My children grew up and had long, happy lives. Kakashi and I died in our sleep. I on the anniversary of Itachi's death, Kakashi on Sasuke's birthday. We got to know our great-grandchildren of the Uchiha AND the Hatake clans.


End file.
